death_paradefandomcom-20200222-history
Quindecim
Quindecim is a bar on the fifteenth floor, and the residence of Decim and Chiyuki. It is the location where Decim serves his guests drinks and makes judgements upon the deceased. It also serves as one of the show's primary locations. Appearance Quindecim appears to be modeled as a modern European bar. At the counter, it is lavishly decorated in a Grecian/Roman design. It consists of several shelves stocked with fine wine and alcohol. In the center is a beautiful centerpiece with a circular design that also doubles as the game board that decides what game the customers will play. The shelves will move to reveal a secret room that features a room used solely to store Decim's mannequins which are used to scare customers into thinking they will be killed if they do not participate in the game. It is revealed that these are the dummies of past guests. Below the shelves are drawers and an oven. The bar itself is rather dark and spacious with not much lighting and uses dark colors such as purple and red. There are tanks filled with water and fish. It features dark purple couches, a piano with a mannequin, and a tall elegant chandelier. The tile floor featured red tiles that serve as a "path" for the customers to follow. In order to access the bar, the customers or visitors use elevators (there are two) that lead to a hallway that features two bathrooms on the side (male or female) with interiors that are also decorated in dark purple and match the rest of the bar and lead to the bar. When a customer chooses the game, the floor will open to reveal the game they will play. There also seems to be an extra room that holds an upper lever where a person can watch from below, similar to the seating in an opera house as there are several mannequins sitting in fancy clothing appearing as if they are watching in opera. There is also a back to the bar that features rooms presumably for living. While Chiyuki's bedroom has been seen, Decim's has yet to be revealed. Known Guests * Man (deceased, Death Billiards) * Old Man (deceased, Death Billiards) * Takashi (deceased) * Machiko (deceased) * Shigeru Miura (deceased) * Mai Takada (deceased) * Misaki Tachibana (deceased) * Yousuke Tateishi (deceased) * Shimada (deceased) * Tatsumi (deceased) * Sachiko Uemura (deceased) * Chiyuki (deceased, later assistant to Decim) * Ginti * Nona * Clavis Trivia * Quindecim means fifteen (15) in Latin. * It is likely the arbiters Quin and Decim were named so for working on the fifteenth floor. * Quindecim has appeared in every single episode. * In Japanese, the "fifteenth floor" is translated (Romaji) to "juugo-kai", which is probably meant to sound similar to "jigoku", meaning "Hell." This allusion is made on the subway train at the start of Episode 2. Gallery Machiko and Takashi at Queen Dekim.jpg|Quindecim Bar. Quindecim's Game Pannel.jpg|Quindecim's Game Panel. 15F Hall.jpg|15F Hallway. Mannequin Room.jpg|The Mannequin Room located behind the bar on the 15F. 15F Living Area.png|The living area on 15F. Quindecim Bamboo/ Pond Garden.jpg|15th fl bamboo/pond garden 15 fl corridor.jpg|The Main Hallway to Quindecim's Bar Void&reincarnation.jpg|15F Elevators to Void and Reincarnation Chandelier .jpg|Chandelier above where games are held Category:Locations Category:Residental Areas